


Lip flavors - Laffitte x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Lip flavors - Laffitte x Reader

“How about this one? Does this look good?” The slender man asked. “Y-yes it does,” you hum nervous. “How about this one?” He chuckled. “I-it’s nice,” you shift your gaze to the gun the man was holding to you as he wiped off and tried on different lipsticks. This man was the navigator of the Blackbeard pirates, Laffitte as he was called. “Ooooh! I like this one, it really compliments my skin perfectly, don’t you?” He smiled with a snie, smug grin, your gaze shifted away from the barrel of the gun and back to him, “y-yes. I agree..” You gave small, polite answers to avoid him getting trigger happy with you. He stared at you, still smiling, “c’mere, come test it for me.” He motioned you over with his gun, you carefully take a few steps forward, approaching him carefully. “This is that new flavored stuff right? I want you to taste it off my lips, tell me how it tastes,” he instructed, watching you with cold, dead eyes. You shake nervously and lean forward slowly, closing your eyes to avoid making eye contact. You press your lips to his, it wreaked of the different lipsticks he had put on, so you couldn’t exactly pinpoint the flavor he put on. When you pull away, you nervously mad a guess, “t-the grape flavor suits you.” He made a lighthearted chuckle and stood from the makeup chair, placing his gun back in it’s holster, “perfect! I’ll be off then. Oh! And I’ll be taking This with me.” He hums happily, turning to leave. You relax a bit, seeing his back turned to you. “Oh right. Before I forget,” he turns around and swiftly pulled his gun back out, quick drawing and firing at you, the bullet piercing into your stomach. You grip your stomach and drop to your knees as you start to bleed, “that’s my payment. You guessed the wrong flavor. Toodle-loo!” He chimed, taking his leave and leaving you to collapse to the cold floor and bleed out.


End file.
